The Legend of Xenokiin
by RoseOfTheNight4444
Summary: In a humble town of Hogsfeet, a Nord settles down from his travels of seeing new places to listen to his new Argonian friend tell a tale about one of his own kind being a Great Warrior. One of which no one has ever seen. A hybrid that is unworldly and unheard of. A Xenogonian! And this special Argonian has a higher calling than most.


**Whoo! I finally got down to writing this! Yep, a crossover no one has EVER seen before :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"(1) Drem Yol Yok, Wunduniik. Hi genun gelaag nol hin wundaak. Aal Zu'u kusah hi ko aan tey do aan Lot Kendov?" Said an Argonian in Dragonplated armor to a passerby. The Nord gave the lizard-man a confused look. "Uh, my apologies, Traveler, let me restate my sentence. Greetings, you seem exhausted from your journey, you must've been walking for days. I have a tale to tell if you are interested. Come, rest."

"Oh. Yes, thank you. A tale would be good right now; my feet are killing me. What is the tale of?"

"A Great Warrior."

"Is this 'Great Warrior' a Nord by any chance?" The Argonian chuckled at the man`s predictable question.

"No, I'm afraid. However, if you're willing to listen, I promise, this tale will be just as good as any tale your kind have told." The Nord scoffed.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Argonians and Nords alike have heard this story."

"And?"

"Let's just say the enjoyment of mead was frequent during my tale-telling." The Nord sighed and placed a mat next to the green-scaled Argonian.

"Alright. I will listen. Let me get settled for the night, I won't be going anywhere for a while. And before you ask, even a hardy Nord like myself requires rest."

"Excellent. It's been a long time since I have been able to tell the story. Hopefully I will be able to recall all the details properly."

"Why haven't you? Were you rejected by other travelers?" The Nord asked facetiously as he set up his tent.

"No, it's just has been a while since someone has traveled along this road." The Argonian replied, ignoring the humor.

"Ah, I understand. And I see why. The roads leading into this town are perilous for some; but not us Nords. We thrive on danger."

"Yes, yes, so I've heard. I, too, have had my fair share of listening to Nordic tales about the lack of fear in every war and unfriendly encounter. However, the road to this small humble town of Hogsfeet has been known for the many attacks of Giants and a few Trolls. It's no wonder why the majority of my listeners are either Adventurers, Nords, or Nordic Adventurers. Occasionally, there will be families of all races accompanied by someone in arms to protect them; save for Orcs, who really need no outside protection. It's interesting to note that both the brave and the cowardslyknow of the dangers of our roads and yet since very few have traversed it, it is obviously unknown to those haven't heard of it. Which takes into the account of our city's size."

The Nord pitched his tent, his cooking apparatus, bed roll, and lit a fire for warmth and food.

"Okay, all done. Now I'm ready for some mead and a story. Now, before I hear this story, I must ask. Where did your town come up with its name?"

"Heh, I've asked this all the time, while my Warrior tale hasn't been told as many times, every outsider asks this question. It is an interesting story, to say the least. At the time, we, being my ancestors, where the ones here in Hogsfeet to own, breed, and trade boars in Tamriel, namely Skyrim. Before we had our boar farms, we had to rely on other means of getting our boars."

"Wow, so this tiny place really has this elaborate history?" The Nord said amazed.

"Yes, traveler, it does. Are you still interested?" The Saxhleel inquired.

"Of course! If it sets up the main course! Haha!"

"Funny. Moving on, before we lived here, our ancestors had been living in Solstheim many generations back, trying to make a living and sell what we hunted. The regular Netch Jelly, among other things, was not selling good due to the abundance amidst more common traders. We did not envy them, for they, too, were just trying to make an honest decent living, like us. We vowed to never have any quarrels with other fellow traders. In fact, we were the very few traders in Tamriel and Solstheim who traded with other traders for a better barter. The issue with our trades was that once we were aware of our dilemma we attempted to survive on any means; which included unorthodox hunts such as Werebear pelts, Spawn Ash, and even Boar tusks."

"Sounds like your forefathers were in a deep hole." The Nord interjected as he prepared some food over the fire.

"We were, friend. We were desperate for money, and while our laws strictly state we were not to eliminate competition for the purpose of our own desires, two major snags in our lifestyle tore an even deeper hole for us to fall through. Not only did some of our more greedy people desperately wanted coin to where they disobeyed conduct and caused issues with some very nice traders, but we also upset the local Rieklings after they had enough of us taking the nearby hogs for our own reasons."

"Oh Gods, that is a deep hole!"

"Indeed it is. And we paid for it dearly. We disbanded the individuals who created an unnecessary ruckus and fled the angry individuals. Unfortunately, the wronged traders would not forgive us, as they were a more older stubborn form of your kind and the Rieklings practically had us penned in from every side of the island. The only escape from the commotion was just that - an escape. My Argonian fathers made way for the waters and we tried to assist all other members who could not breathe underwater. We traveled all the way to Tamriel and into Skyrim. Once we were away from danger, we had contact with some of our more…'braver', members who stayed in Solsthiem for shipments. While the danger still existed, we knew selling things related to something like the boar would be a bold move indeed; in that there were two options to this decision - no one would buy our items because they had no clue how to use them or that they would only come to us for such expensive and rare items. Interestingly, it has become both.

"Our trades did not decline or incline forever. At first, the sales weren't good but eventually, citizens were curious and interested in what we had to offer. Once we had more customers, some of them, both uneducated and educated, did their research and bought our items based on what their original purposes were concerning their origins. Over time, demands became high of our items. We had a few Nords and other brave members go and bring us more supplies from Solsthiem, ready for assaults from anyone and went in groups of three to ensure regular supplements. If days went buy where supplements were few, we'd send more members of our large group and try to recruit more people. We had rough patches where we had no supplies at all or no one surviving unfortunate onslaughts."

"Wow, what a way to live, very exciting! What races currently reside in your town, now. Argonian?"

"The laws haven't changed since we first began. We welcome ALL races. Believe me, the different faiths and religions were difficult to accommodate for, but we allowed all faiths and beliefs to coincide as long as no one was accused of anything unless it was a proved crime against one another. My kind, your kind, Khajiit, even the Elves, all of us are living peacefully here. Each strength from each race is used in our endeavors and we complimented another's weaknesses - being strong allies. Initially, a lot of us were good friends and stayed that way until our forefathers passed on. Even to this day, allies withib this city exist. Now, generations later, we are the only city where all races are equals and for the most part, it has thrived."

The Nord had finished his fill of food and was growing tired.

"What does all of this have to do with your town's name and the boar, though?"

"As I said, we sold mainly things involving the Boar, including their horns, pelts, meat, horn grinded into powder, and even Hog's Feet."

"Is that really the reason for the name?"

"No, we in initially named a beverage by this similar name when we were selling our items at high demand long ago, before we were officially a city. In celebration to a good living, we opened a mobile tavern alongside our merchant's camp. We had many different drinks but our first Nord customers desired for some mead and we combined the traditional mead with our Hog's Hoof Powder or Boar Tusk Shavings and unexpectedly, they liked it. Those same customers came back claiming it was our Hog Mead, as we called it, that aided their victory in battle and successful hunting. That was when we became more successful. So much so that we had enough money to build our own city afterward; to live as we had been so desperately wanted to - with peace and prosperity." The Nord, still being tired, scoffed bewildered.

"Hog Mead, huh? Can I try some?"

"Certainly. I had already premade some before your arrival. Here." The Nord curiously drank the whole cup of mead and to his surprise, it tasted unlike any mead he had ever tasted.

"By the Gods! Is this the original recipe from back in the day?"

"No," The reptile laughed. "It has changed to have additives, now. Just add ordinary mead, Hog's Hoof powder or Boar Tusk Shavings, a few pressed and maybe even cooked Scatheclaw leaves and some Netch Jelly at the bottom of the glass and let it sit so the jelly can soak and you have Hog Mead."

"Interesting. Why all the other ingredients, though, if it has Hoof Powder or Tusk Shavings?"

"Flavor. Everyone in the city at the time tried the recipe that kick started the idea and it wasn't as tasty, even with the mead. The Powder and Shavings by themselves out-bittered the sweet honey taste. Scatheclaw made it more tart and the Jelly conformed to the honey quite well, soaking its sweetness with its own and thus, becoming extra sweet but doesn't overdo it."

"Fascinating. So, you must've got this from your tavern, huh? What's it called so I remember it?" The Nord savored the last few drops in the cup as the Argonian answered.

"It's called the Cloven Hoof. Alchemists and Enchanters also sell there."

"I'm guessing every place here is named after your town's backstory involving the Boar?" The man placed the cup by his side.

"Yes, actually. Our Inn is called the Snoring Sow, the main trading store is called The Twin Tusks, our blacksmiths run store called The Bellow's Warcry and own in parternship with the Miners the Pot's Belly Mine nearby it, and the General Goods Store is called The Organized Sty. We also have a lumber mill called Pigskin Lumbermill. We also have a graveyard but it isn't that big, named the Knio Graveyard."

"And you call this a small town?" The hardy warrior crossed his arms with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, yes, Nord, surprisingly, this is a small town. We only have a handfull of small houses - all housing several families of different races, learning to coincide together. Every now and then we have families take their belongings and switch domains; as to not cause permanent problems with eachother. We do not have a Jarl of any kind, as every race would wish to be such, so instead, we take a worthy individual from each race that represents their race and each make decisions concerning their race and also conjoined decisions. These Representatives live in their own abode together and have their families with them.

"Besides, the majority of our population live in other places, spreading word around and living like Khajiit, traveling from place to place; Khajiit often actively helped in this matter since it is their forte. We don't have much contact with them, but how often we have visitors usually determines how the word is spreading." Explained the Argonian.

"Hence why I'm here. My friend heard about this place from his friends and so on."

"Exactly. Now, I know I promised you a REAL story, about a Great Warrior, but the reason why I bored you is because I had to know just how much an active listener you were."

"That, and you needed to have more people spread the word I'm sure, my Argonian friend."

"Uh, well, that isn't entirely the reason, but that has its benefits. However, I would have told you tonight but I couldn't because if you were truly interested in Hogsfeet, you would stay, like you did. Nonetheless, tomorrow night is the annual hearing on this tale. I could have easily just asked you to come and attend but I know how you Nords are. Now or never with the tales. Regardless, you seemed like someone who was willing to listen to something to captivate you, to make you think."

"I am. And I plan on staying until tomorrow night. I came here to see new places. And I'd very much like to tour the place before the story tomorrow."

"Wonderful! I'd be delighted to be your guide. Might I ask for your name?"

"Fjrorek Firebeard."

"Well, Fjrorek, I'm Talen-Lei Endorenes. See you tomorrow at dusk?"

"No doubt about it but I must ask. Why is this Warrior story so important for the entire town to hear on one night every year?"

"Well, it used to be solely be for the Argonians, both citizens and outsiders alike, but others, including Nords and even Orcs became interested. So, we decided to make it an annual public story night. Once you hear it, you will understand."

"Is it the same story every year?"

"No, my friend, from dusk until dawn stories are told. Its just that this story is particularly the favorite among my race and the whole town is always eager to hear it; so much so that it is always told last."

"If it is that highly regarded, might I ask the subject of it, at least?"

"Very well, Firebeard, very well. It is about an Argonian and this is the reason my kind is so obviously content to listen. But, this is no ordinary Saxhleel, this was a hybrid of something Nirn has never seen."

"What, really?"

"Yes. His scales were black as midnight, he was blind, and quite the killer. But this is all I will say."

"Amazing! I will definitely show up tomorrow night! For now, I will sleep. Goodnight Falen." The Nord said as he crawled into his tent and bedroll.

"Goodnight Fjrorek." The Argonian replied back and left for his house. "He is in for a real tale, that one. He'll never expect any of it."

* * *

(1) Greetings, Traveler. You appear exhausted from your journey. May I interest you in a tale of a Great Warrior?

**So, I know I haven't gotten to the important stuff yet and I don't expect anyone to like this story thus far. But I'm still working out the kinks. I wanted some kind of background for the place, even if it seem unimportant. I think it gives it more depth, more lore, like the whole of the ES series has. Don't ask me why I've been talking about pigs, I needed a city name and Hogsfeet came up in the generator and I oddly liked it. But it all went from there. And yes, like most people, I have been and will be researching Dovahzul. There isn't an active language that I know of for the Xenos so I'm using Dovahzul. I hope you enjoyed it! X3 Review if all possible!**

**Next Time: **


End file.
